My Sunshine
by vocaloidgirl365
Summary: A Valentine's Day fan fiction. I know it isn't Valentine's Day but the idea hit me so I rolled with it. Human and Country names are used in this one. Even when it rains, couples are still shining brightly. Maybe that's why England hates this day; that or his loneliness is beginning to get the best of him. Rated T for language


I know it's March but the idea struck me and so I have decided to write a Valentine's Day fanfic! It's UsUk and both human and country names are used (I explain why of course). I hope you enjoy my little one shot. The song is "My Sunshine" by Johnny Cash.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day Germany!" The little Italian jumped into the larger man's arms, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Although taken aback by the sudden love assault, the German was able to easily catch him. "I got you some roses and some chocolates. I also made pasta for dinner and wrapped it up for us."

"Oi, Veneziano! Stop hanging around that stupid German! You're even starting to smell like potatoes."

"Oh stop Roma," the Spaniard said as he wrapped an arm around his not-as-little Italian. "You're so red you're turning into a-"

"Si I know! 'You look like a tomato Roma. Oh how cute! Your cheeks are red as a tomato Roma!' Just stop comparing me to fucking tomatoes and be original!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. I tuned everyone out and just ignored them. Ever since he left me, ever since he fought his way out of my life I couldn't stand to see couples or families or even children's television shows. I couldn't even stand to look at myself in the mirror this morning. It's raining outside and even then these couples are happy and sparkling. That German, the most stoic of all the countries, even has a lover. Everyone saw it coming of course but still! It hurts to watch.

This time the meeting was taking place in my country. The rain was light but the skies were grey as always. "Yo England!" Bullocks, that damn wanker always attempts to talk to me on this day. He tries to have a normal conversation and make it seem like we're the greatest friends in the whole fucking universe but we aren't. We aren't friends, we aren't acquaintances and sad enough, we aren't even enemies. We're like Switzerland; stuck in this damned neutral state. I walked quickly out into the rain. Thank goodness the meeting is over because I don't think I can handle to hear his voice anymore. The last thing I need is to break down in front of the boy.

I swiftly got into the limo, asking the driver to take me to my house. All the windows were rolled up and tinted but I was able to look out into the rain to see the saddened expression to my former colony's face. Not only that but it looked like he had something in his hand. Could it have been for me? No, he probably got it for someone else and wanted my opinion on it before bragging about the fact that he was 'going to get laid tonight'. Yup, that's exactly it. Of course that didn't ease the aching feeling in my chest when I thought about it but what else could I do. I hated Valentine's Day.

The car ride home was as depressing as ever. Trying my hardest not to cry, I focused on the view outside. Well that didn't help either seeing as how Mother Nature felt the same way as I did. Maybe she's alone as well. Maybe she just needs that one person to hold her and tell her everything is going to be okay, even if she pushes them away and curses at them; someone who won't break her heart or start a revolution. Damn, I've started to cry. I grab my little handkerchief from my breast pocket and quickly wiped at the tears. My efforts went to waste however as more tears began to stream down my cheeks. Even my feelings are rebelling against me.

I always felt like crap on the Fourth of July, hating myself for letting the boy get away. However recently, I've begun to hate Valentine's Day just as much. It made me feel sick to my stomach and nauseated whenever I saw red or pink. After a talk with Francis and a recap of what happened the day prior at the bar, which earned the French man a nice black eye, I began to understand why I felt this way. America was a lot older now and despite his youthful physique, he had matured. Maybe he was still foolish and childish but I couldn't help but be drawn to him in a way I never could've imagined. I was in love with him. There, I said it. I'm in love with the lad and he doesn't love me back. This is every love story that's out there.

The vehicle stopped and I grabbed my things, heading into the house as swiftly as possible. It wasn't too large, but it was very cozy and warm. I hung my hat and jacket on the rack near the door before shutting it and heading upstairs. I needed a nice hot shower and some time to myself. Tea sounds lovely as well as a few scones.

It was warm, the water, as it streamed across the flesh of my body. I won't deny that I have a nice physique, a bit feminine but I'm still well built. At least I don't look like China. I remember being so confused when I met him; calling him China rather than 'he' or 'she' until I fully grasped his gender.

* * *

Exiting the warmth of the bathroom, I dressed in a pair of slacks and a button down shirt. Despite the darkness in the sky, it was only three in the afternoon. However before I could head downstairs I heard a faint noise coming from outside. It almost sounded like, a guitar? What in the bloody hell would somebody be thinking; to play outside in the rain and risk ruining a perfectly good instrument? It wasn't electric or a base from what I could hear but an acoustic. Even so, why would somebody stand outside and play? Allowing my curiosity to get the best of me, I went to the window and opened it, revealing America out in the rain with a guitar in hand, soaked and looking almost solemnly up at me.

"Before you say anything I want you to listen to what I have to say!" The rain wasn't loud and there were no cars driving by so it wasn't difficult to hear but my heart was pounding so hard that I wasn't sure if I could hear anything else America said. I wanted to chastise him and bring him inside. I wanted to scold him for being so stubborn and idiotic; then wrap my arms around the boy to warm him up and take in his scent. Instead all that came out was an agreement.

The man below smiled softly before he began to strum a familiar tune. I wasn't able to make it out at first but it sounded sweet and lulling. I waited as the American continued.

"_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping__, __I dreamed I held you in my arms__. __But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken__. __So I hung my head and I cried."_

Oh no, of all the songs to sing it was this one. This song always brought a tear to my eye and the only person who knew was that bloody frog. Why I may just have to boil him later that sodding imbecile. I told him to never tell anyone that secret. Of all the things he could've blabbed about, he chose that one.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

That was it. Once those lines were sung I burst into tears. My hands went up to my eyes as I tried to wipe them all away but my eyes and Mother Nature seem to be on the same agenda today, bloody conspirators. My heart was aching and it was getting hard to breathe but I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. I sure did feel happy, hearing those three words sung from his lips.

"_Please don't take my sunshine away."_ He stopped strumming and placed the guitar on the ground, pulling out a box in the shape of a heart. It was small and red with a little ribbon on it and frankly I wasn't sure if I could handle any more surprises that day. "Arthur Kirkland!" He said my human name.

Human names were something special among us nations. Usually, we used them as terms of endearment; that you two had a close bond that wasn't to be broken. My heart burst right there and the biggest smile graced my face. At that moment I didn't care that I or my carpet were getting wet, I didn't care that it was Valentine's Day and that I should've been depressed. I was happy and crying and just a bloody mess. "I love you so please, would you be this hero's Valentine?" He opened the box to display what I presume was a ring. The only thing that stuck out was the little green orb that managed to reflect whatever light was shining out there.

I covered my mouth with both hands and ran. I ran from the window and down the stairs, out the door and onto the lawn where I was met with rain and the brightening eyes of the American before me. "Alfred." He smiled in return and ran to me with open arms; scooping me up into a sweeping hug that was comfortably tight. He reeked of rain and burgers but it was intoxicating. "Alfred yes, I'll be your Valentine."

I could feel his smile against my neck; they were warm and soft like a puppy, just not as fuzzy. "Artie, I wanted to ask you back at the meeting but you just left." His voice had saddened and my stomach performed a guilty flip. I avoided him when all he wanted was to show me some affection.

"I'm sorry love; I guess I just wasn't in the mood today. I never liked Valentine's Day since I was always alone. I guess I was just worried on how you'd react if I told you I loved you."

"I'd have been the happiest man on the planet." He chuckled and pulled away a bit, looking into my eyes as he cupped my cheeks. I nuzzled into the touch of his hands, looking at him in a new way. He was an idiot, a wanker, an imbecile, a moron, a twat, a git and every other insult you could name. But he was mine. My idiot, my wanker, my imbecile, my moron, my twat, my git, my everything else in this small world.

"By the way, what was that you showed me?"

"Huh? Oh you mean the ring? It's a promise ring and if you accepted it, I would've worn mine." He chuckled and pulled out the box again, revealing two rings instead of one. The other one had a blue orb rather than a green one. He gently took that one out and slid it onto my fingers. He then proceeded to take the green ring and handed it to me before holding out his hand. Reading the atmosphere, I slid the green ring onto his finger. "Now whenever I look at it, it'll remind me of how beautiful you are; especially your eyes."

"I'm assuming that's why my stone is blue, to imitate your eye color?" It was sweet, probably the sweetest thing anyone could give me.

"I was hoping you'd like it. I know not many people are happy with just promise rings but I was hoping you'd be sappy enough to like it."

"I guess I can be quite of a hopeless romantic." I smiled softly as I gazed at the ring. My finger gently grazed the stone before it moved up to cup America's face. "It's beautiful, thank you love."

"Anything for you Artie." Before I knew it, we were kissing in the rain. You can't get more romantic than kissing in the rain. His hands wound around my waist and I couldn't help but release an approving groan. I could feel the smirk on his lips before I nipped his bottom lip teasingly, "Don't smirk at me, it's not polite idiot." America just chuckled and nuzzled his forehead against mine.

"Does this mean we can spend the rest of Valentine's Day together?"

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"Stay the night with me."

"Pervert."

"I'm not a pervert! I just thought it'd be sweet if we cuddled together in bed." Now my stomach was performing embarrassed somersaults. "Never mind, forget it."

"No it's sweet. I'll stay the night with you."

"Then how about we get inside and dry off before we catch a cold." He just chuckled and pecked my lips before we headed inside, hand in hand. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

"You make me happy when skies are grey." We arrived on the steps, standing in front of each other hand in hand. He gripped my hands a bit tighter as if making sure that I wouldn't run away before he continued. "And now you know dear, how much I love you."

"And now it seems my sunshine's here to stay." We smiled before we leaned in for another kiss; enveloping ourselves in each other's warmth. Maybe I won't have to kill the frog after all.


End file.
